Camino confuso
by Reila Phanthomhive
Summary: Stuart sufrió un accidente hace tiempo pero no recuerda quien era en la época en la que era famoso e intenta seguir los caminos que lo llevarán a recordar su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic y espero y les guste, también recomendarme si tengo faltas de ortografía o no sé je. **

Desafortunadamente soñé algo aterrador pero desperté y estaba en el mismo lugar que ayer, aquí estoy encerrado con una camisa de fuerza que no me deja extender mis brazos, esto es una pesadilla, pero pronto me iré de aquí lo más antes posible o eso es lo que pienso…

Creo que esperare a que pase algo, desde que la banda empezó a desintegrarse, no recuerdo como llegue aquí y no sé porque me toman de a loco ¿será por mi pelo y mis ojos? Realmente no lo sé.

Sé que alguien me ayudara y me salvará, todavía tengo esperanzas. Creo que dormiré un poco estoy tan cansado.  
...Murdoc history

¡Agh! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan esos hijos de puta?! ¡Estúpidos policías jamás me alcanzaran! Este dinero me lo he ganado yo de una manera justa, de todas maneras tengo que llegar al muelle lo más rápido posible.  
He llegado al fin y de suerte perdí a los policías creo que esta es mi victoria, mmm veo que ya ha llegado el barco… bueno es hora de irme, creo que esto hay que celebrarlo con champaña, pero… ¿qué? ¡Hay un francotirador acechándome! ¡Capitán! Llévame a un lugar muy seguro para mí.

Creo que esto acaba de empezar...

...End

Comienzo de mi vida. :2D

Señor Pot, ¡Señor Pot despierte!

¿Qué ocurre? Dijo 2D despertando y con la impresión de que el doctor estuviese ahí

Señor Pot, hoy es su día para irse de este lugar siquiátrico, usted está completamente sano felicidades. Dijo el doctor desabrochando la camisa de fuerza haciendo que Stuart se sintiera libre y cómodo.

Gracias Doctor, que bien que me iré de aquí. Dijo Stuart demostrándole una sonrisa al doctor haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

Bueno señor Pot lo llevare a la sala de recursos ahí debe estar su ropa que uso la última vez. El doctor al decir eso se fue por la puerta y Stuart lo siguió. Mientras caminaban Stu sentía que sus piernas estaban muy frágiles e intentaba no tropezarse con ellas, veía a todo el personal que se le quedaba viendo pero el decidió ignorar. El doctor se dirigió a una puerta blanca y con un ventanal arriba, al introducir la llave se abrió la puerta, los dos entraron y el doctor se acerco a un baúl de madera y de ahí saco la ropa de Stu y se la entrego.

Gracias Doctor, es muy amable. Dijo Stuart feliz, y el doctor le sonrió y se fue del cuarto para que se cambiara. Stuart empezó a ver las prendas que uso la ultima vez era una camisa violeta con mangas largas de color blanco y un pantalón azul de mezclilla, Stuart se quedo impresionado por ese atuendo pero decidió no pensar en eso y se puso la ropa y vio que al lado de él había un espejo, se miro y vio que su cabello se veía igual pero su cara era más seria.

Stuart solo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida, él sabía que ya era libre y podría hacer su vida de nuevo y sin tropiezos ya no quería volver a ser la persona de antes pero, antes de salir le pregunto al guardia si sabia porque se quedo aquí encerrado durante años

Hijo, el primer día que viniste estabas muy mal estabas hablando siempre de una niña de pelo morado que la tenias que salvar de un incendio, así que por eso viniste aquí – Dijo el guardia, Stuart pensó por quien se había preocupado ese día así que solo se despidió y salió por la puerta. Stuart sintió que tenia aire puro en él, se sentía libre y empezó a caminar donde le llevara sus pies ya que no sabía a dónde iba solo quería caminar, al transcurso que caminaba empezó a recordar lugares que había ido en el pasado y recordó a su padre y fue directo hacia su casa sabía que su padre siempre lo apoyaría en todo.

Corrió Stuart en todas la calles de Londres para ir hacia su destino pero en el camino siempre había tropiezos porque al final, Stu se tropezó sabía que no debía correr con sus piernas frágiles y una joven preocupada le ayudo a levantarse, era una bella dama de cabello corto pero con una rara forma, ojos entre azul y café y una vestimenta de colegiala.

Oh disculpe ¿está bien? Lo vi tropezarse –Dijo la joven preocupada al verlo en el suelo.

Estoy bien, no hay problema – Dijo Stuart tratando de levantarse pero no podía, la joven lo vio y le ayudo a levantarse. Stuart se sentía apenado por haber molestado a la chica pero a la vez avergonzado porque lo vio tropezarse, pero estaba aliviado de que alguien le ayudara. La joven encontró un lugar para sentarlo y llamo un taxi, Stuart veía lo que hacia la verdad se sentía bien. Llego un taxi y la joven ayudo a Stuart a entrar.

Oye ¿en dónde vives amigo? - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Mmm no recuerdo – Dijo Stuart, la joven no tuvo otra alternativa y lo llevo a su casa. Mientras estaban en el taxi la niña vio que Stuart estaba algo nervioso y prefirió hablarle para que se sintiera cómodo –Hey, ¿estás perdido?- le pregunto a Stuart con una cálida sonrisa – he no pero… no recuerdo mucho donde antes vivía.-Ah entonces si estás perdido- dijo la niña sonriendo. Stuart se mostró algo confundido nada le entendía a la joven niña y mientras estaban esperando llegar a su destino Stu vio en la ventana una casa muy grande casi parecía una mansión pero no lo era, al ver que el taxi se detuvo la joven se salió del taxi y ayudo a Stuart a salir.

-Bueno este es mi hogar ¿Qué te parece?- dijo la joven, mientras Stuart veía la casa que tenía muchos detalles muy hogareños y lindos – Me parece linda tu casa niña- dijo Stuart – sabes mejor entremos- dijo la joven caminando junto con Stuart hacia la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió Stu al ver la casa muy decorada, paredes blancas con marcos al parecer de madera y muchas estatuas – wow que hermoso- gracias- dijo la joven niña que lo llevo directo a la sala de estar, la joven sentó a Stuart en un sofá mientras tanto ella fue al otro lado del sofá y se sentó al lado de él, - ¿te ofrezco algo de beber? – dijo la joven y Stuart asintió, acto seguido la joven se levanto de su lugar y fue a la cocina, Stuart se sentía bien al ver que alguien se preocupe por el aunque se sentía incomodo por tener ayuda de una joven extraña, se sentía como una molestia para ella – toma- dijo la joven entregándole un vaso de vidrio con agua – gracias, perdón por ser una molestia- dijo Stuart mirando hacia abajo y tomando un sorbo de su vaso – ¿Qué? ¿Una molestia para mí? Claro que no, ¿por qué serías eso? – Dijo la joven viendo a Stuart sonriendo. – Bueno y antes que nada ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Stuart viendo a la joven niña que estaba acomodándose en el sofá y respondió – Mi nombre es Amber Coutthers y ¿el tuyo?- Mi nombre es Stuart Tusspot – ¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo Amber impresionada al escuchar cómo se llamaba – Si, ¿Por qué? – Dijo confundido – ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que porque? Tu eres el famoso y perdido Stuart Tusspot, el cantante de…- antes de terminar lo que iba a decir Amber, Stuart la interrumpió - ¿famoso? ¿Cantante? Imposible o tal vez fue posible…- Stuart se sentía confundido no sabía si lo que decía era una broma. – Gorillaz- Dijo Amber terminando su frase. Stuart la miro un poco desorientado no sabía lo que Amber decía exactamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno este es la continuación y gracias a TOTORO-SAN que vi su review y me anime a seguir con la continuación :D.**

**Espero y les guste esta continuación aunque sea algo corta porque la 2da parte es demasiado larga.**

Continuación…

Amber al ver la cara de Stuart, sabía que no entendía lo que ella decía, así que, empezó a preguntarle un poco sobre lo que él sabe. –Y… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Dijo Amber esperando respuesta de Stuart quien estaba intentando recordar - Bueno… no recuerdo donde exactamente estaba solo sé que… hace tiempo ocurrió un accidente y de eso… no recuerdo nada- Dijo Stuart algo dudoso de lo que decía. Amber al ver que Stuart no recordaba demasiado sobre su banda se ideo hacerle preguntas sobre sus compañeros y tal vez así el recordaría algo.

-Y ¿qué dices de tus compañeros Russel, Noodle y Murdoc?- ¿He? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijo Stuart observando a Amber, ella al notar que no sabía nada sobre su banda intento hacer una última prueba –Stuart me permites, tengo que ir a mi habitación- Claro no hay problema- Dijo Stu viendo como la niña caminaba rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Mientras con Amber, buscaba entre sus cosas algún álbum pero no lo encontró, así que decidió buscar en internet alguna imagen de ellos y al encontrar la imagen que quería lo imprimió con victoria -¡SI! -.

Mientras tanto con el chico de cabello azul, estaba intentando recordar un poco su pasado –Solo recuerdo a un hombre emm… quien será, no lo sé pero es muy grande- Se dijo así mismo Stu quien estaba centrado en sus pensamientos. –¡Hey! Tengo algo que mostrarte- Dijo Amber bajando de las escaleras y yendo hacia Stuart, al llegar, Amber extendió su mano y mostro la imagen –Toma, espero y esto te ayude a recordar algo- Stuart tomo la imagen y vio que estaba el pero no solo él también un hombre con camiseta negra, cabello negro y en su cuello colgaba una cruz invertida, al lado de ese hombre había uno más grade que él y vestía como rapero y su mirada era algo seria -Co…conozco a este hombre… creo..-Dijo Stuart señalando, Amber solo se acerco mostro una sonrisa –Ese es Russel ¿lo recuerdas?- Un poco lo he visto en algunos sueños-Dijo Stuart rascándose la cabeza. Stu siguió examinando la imagen y vio una pequeña chica cabello morado y rasgos japoneses, él se quedo mirando unos minutos a la pequeña chica. Amber notó que Stu estaba muy apegado a la imagen así que le llamo la atención-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Stuart- ¿he? Lo siento Jejeje, Amber es demasiado tarde creo que debería irme- Dijo Stuart levantándose de su lugar y devolviendo la imagen a la chica –Okay…¿recuerdas donde está tu casa?-Stuart al escuchar la pregunta de Amber se quedo pensando ~¿Recuerdo donde vivo? Em no, creo que no~

-Nop je- Dijo Stu con una sonrisa nerviosa Amber solo suspiro y camino hacia las escaleras para guiarlo a la habitación de visitas. Stuart solo la siguió.

-Bueno este es tu cuarto disfrútalo – Dijo Amber mostrando una habitación demasiado grande que pareciera que es solo una casa –Gracias Amber, descansa.- Dijo Stu, Amber solo sonrió y cerró la puerta. –Bueno creo que debo dormir, este es mi primer día libre fuera del psiquiátrico- Dijo Stuart quitándose su camisa y sus zapatos –Ahh por fin una cama- suspiro al acostarse en la cama.

3:00 a.m:

Mientras Stuart dormía su mente empezó a recordar su pasado  
~ ¡2D! …¡2D! ¡Despierta! – No quiero… - Pero llegaremos tarde a la práctica- Uhm solo 5 minutos- ¡Toochi! Eso me habías dicho hace 5 minutos *risita*- Bueno está bien- Stuart abrió los ojos y mostro a una chica de pelo morado y con una gran sonrisa en su cara -¡Vamos! O Murdoc se enojara- Dijo la pequeña chica de pelo morado tomando de la camisa a Stuart. –Oye n***** ¿qué vamos a practicar hoy?- Vamos a terminar nuestro último single ¿no lo recuerdas?-Llegaron a la sala de practica en donde se encontraban dos personas más –Hey D vamos en unas horas tenemos que ir a hacer el video de este single- Si ¡face-ache! ¡Vamos!- Dijo el hombre que tenía el bajo en sus manos –Okay Murdoc no te preocupes, bueno empecemos- 1, 2…-Dijo Murdoc mostrando indicciones y empezaron a tocar. –Bueno hemos terminado descansen chicos- Dijo Murdoc dejando su bajo, mientras que la pequeña chica tomo a Stu del brazo y lo condujo al techo de los Kong- ¿Qué ocurre N*****? – Bueno solo quería pedirte un favor- Dijo la pequeña chica morando hacia el pis nerviosamente y Stuart solo sonrió haciendo que ella se sintiera comoda -¿Qué favor quieres?- Bueno quiero que tu ************- ¿Qué?- Dijo Stuart al no escuchar lo que le decía – Que tu *****- Stuart al no escuchar lo que le decía la pequeña empezó el escenario de ese recuerdo a tornarse oscuro -¿He? ¿¡Que ocurre!? ¡Espera!- Dijo Stuart cayendo en un precipicio oscuro.  
7:30 a.m :

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué… me ocurrió? ¿Qué quería la niña y quien era?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdonen la demora de toda una semana, aquí esta el 2do capitulo disfrútenlo.**

Capitulo 2 – Recuerdos abrumadores.

Stuart despertó agitadamente de su sueño vio el reloj y eran exactamente las 7:30 Am, el sol apenas iluminaba la habitación, se volvió a recostar en la cama y suspiro al saber que todo era solo un "sueño". Volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder reconciliar el sueño y por fortuna lo logró.

Mientras con Amber…

Amber estaba sentada en su cama, viendo fijamente el zapato que estaba en el suelo hasta que su celular vibro *biiip* sacó su celular y era su alarma para entrar al instituto –Agh, no quiero ir a clases, pero si no voy al instituto perderé mi clase de violín – se dijo así misma, tomo el zapato que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso. Camino hacia la cocina para prepararse un desayuno pero recordó que Stuart también estaba en casa así que le preparo un sándwich y un jugo, lo metió en el horno para guardarlo –Falta algo… ¡Lo tengo!- Agarro un papel y escribió en el. –Bueno, solo falta que despierte y vea su desayuno ahora ¡tengo que irme que me cerrarán puerta!- corrió a la puerta y cerró de un golpe.

De vuelta con Stuart…

9:15 AM.

-AHH- Bostezo Stuart al estirarse, se levanto de la cama y camino directo al baño para lavarse el rostro– Mi rostro… me veo algo triste… ¿Por qué?- se dijo así mismo. Salió del baño y acomodo la cama, busco su camisa y se la puso, se "arreglo" el cabello solo con las manos, se puso sus zapatos y camino hacia la cocina. –Veamos que habrá por aquí- camino por la cocina y se percato que en el horno había una nota: Stu disfruta tu desayuno, perdón por no acompañarte pero tenía que ir al instituto. Disfrútalo.

Stuart solo sonrió por el detalle de Amber y tomo lo que había en el horno. Después de haber desayunado, pensó Stuart en caminar un poco en la ciudad, para encontrar alguna memoria.

Salió a la calle y camino en line recta, sin saber a donde sus pies lo conducirían a pesar de todo el quería conocer más la ciudad. Mientras caminaba el sol estaba radiante y para hacer que Stu se sintiera con ánimo vio una tienda de discos y entro. Al entrar vio que el chico del mostrador era un chico punk, quien estaba leyendo una revista –Hola… Bienvenido-dijo el chico sin apartar su vista de la revista, Stu solo mostro una sonrisa, empezó a buscar algo que le llamase la atención sí que busco algo de música alternativa, fue a la sección y encontró algunos discos –That XX… ¿no los conozco serán buenos?- se pregunto Stu tomando el disco, siguió buscando entre los disco que más se podría encontrar y por "coincidencia" vio la portada de un disco tal llamado ¨DEMON DAYS¨ en la que el aparecía -¿Qué? Esto es real, lo sé. Pero quienes son ellos- Tomo el disco y lo llevo hacia el mostrador, el chico punk aparto la vista de su revista y agarro el disco para ver su precio –Buen disco, tienes buen oído… son $9.00 se…-El chico punk al apartar la vista del disco, vio a Stuart con asombro – Wow eres 2D de la banda Gorillaz soy tu fan desde la preparatoria- Jejeje si soy yo… creo… Jejeje- Dijo Stuart con una sonrisa –Si quieres te regalo el disco, ¿vale?- No... No es necesario- Claro que si, llévatelo- Stuart solo vio el disco y le sonrió al chico de manera agradecida. –Bueno debería escuchar las canciones que hice con mi banda y ver que tan bueno era- Guardo el disco en el bolsillo de su suéter y camino hacia un parque.

…Murdoc

-¿Dónde estará?... no la veo… pero esto me funciona- sonríe mostrando sus dientes, camino hacia su auto y guardo lo que había encontrado en una bolsa de plástico.

…

Stuart mientras caminaba en él un parque y encontró un buen lugar para sentarse, saco el disco y lo vio detenidamente –Recuerdo muy poco lo que me ha ocurrido pero intentaré saber más- Se dijo a si mismo recostándose en su lugar. Mientras pasaban las horas Stu se quedo dormido …

* * *

-D!- ¿Qué ocurre Russel?-Ya es hora- Dijo el hombre yéndose y dejando a Stuart solo. -¿Ya es hora? – Camino donde había ido el hombre y el escenario cambio, había personas en el suelo como si estuviesen muertas pero no lo estaban, vio que su compañero Russel estaba en lo ato con su batería y del otro lado estaba Murdoc quien estaba con mujeres recostadas en él.- ¿Qué es esto?- Stuart vio que tenía en la mano un megáfono con algunas etiquetas el solo lo observo y camino hacia la ventana -¿Quién es ella?- Pasaba el molino de viento justo enfrente de él mostrando a una pequeña chica de pelo morado tocando su guitarra –Hey D! no la recuerdas es Noodle- Dijo el hombre acercándose a Stuart – N.. Noodle es a la quien yo… -

* * *

-Hey Stuart despierta- ¿he?- Despertó Stuart al ver que Amber estaba a un lado de él. –No puedes quedarte dormido en el parque te pueden raptar jeje- Dijo Amber de forma burlona Stuart solo sonrió y se levanto de su lugar –Gracias por despertarme… Amber he recordado algo-¿Qué has recordado?- El nombre de la chica – Stuart vio a Amber quien estaba feliz al saber que podía recordar un poco más. Amber tomo del brazo a Stuart y caminaron juntos platicando sobre el recuerdo que tuvo Stuart –Estaba en un lugar con gente en el suelo como si estuviesen muertos parecía como un infierno el lugar y al acercarme más hacia la ventana de ese lugar vi a una chica de pelo morado tocando su guitarra, después el hombre se me acerco y me dijo que su nombre era Noodle- Amber vio a Stuart con alegría y lo abrazo – Wow Stuart estas progresando, creo que ya tienes todas las respuestas ¿no lo crees?- Stuart solo negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?-Bueno…a un no sé que le habrá ocurrido a Noodle después de eso y que me ocurrió a mí, falta demasiado por saber- Amber solo le vio y le mostró una sonrisa Stuart hizo lo mismo y siguieron caminando directo a casa.

Eran las 7:00 pm Stuart puso el disco que había comprado en la laptop y empezó a escuchar atentamente cada canción que pasaba. Hasta que llego el famoso single "El mañana" Stuart solo abrió los ojos de la impresión porque le trajo un gran recuerdo que no había descubierto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola empezare con la continuación del capitulo 2 espero y les guste. Si algo esta mal no duden en decírmelo, pequeña parte del fic fue creado por mi compañera de la **_**_uní :D._**

* * *

~Murdoc~

Era un día normal en una isla de plástico, y en ella se podía observar a un hombre de piel verdosa saliendo de un submarino y caminando hacia la entrada de la isla. Con él llevaba una caja con pertenencias de Noodle, tomo el ascensor y apretó el botón del "Lobby" al llegar ahí fue directo a la biblioteca donde coloco un libro y se descubrió una entrada secreta. –Bueno es hora de trabajar – Se dijo así mismo dejando la caja sobre una mesa y sacando una fotografía –volverás de nuevo pequeña y también la banda-

* * *

Stuart estaba dentro de la canción y se imaginaba todo lo que había ocurrido dentro del vídeo y de ese día.

-¿Noodle estará bien? Murdoc- Claro que lo estará ella dijo que lo estaría- Respondio Murdoc con los brazos cruzados y con inseguridad. –Bueno chicos es hora de que comencemos. Llamen a Noodle- Stuart y Murdoc buscaron con la mirada a Noodle quien estaba corriendo feliz hacia los 2 – Chicos deséenme suerte – Sonrió la pequeña niña haciendo que los dos le correspondieran la sonrisa –Hey 2D ¿recuerdas el favor que te había pedido?- Hem ah...- Noodle solo soltó una risita al ver que Stuart lo había olvidado así que tomo su brazo y lo llevo detrás del escenario –Que al terminar este video tu y yo viajaremos a Japón- Oh cierto lo había olvidado lo siento Noods – Dijo Stuart avergonzándose de sí mismo –¡Noodle es tu turno!- Bueno me tengo que ir ¡deséame suerte!- Stuart la detuvo un segundo y le tomo del brazo -¿Qué haces?- Noodle le miro un poco extrañada mientras que Stuart se acercaba a su cara –To..toochi..?- Stuart solo le dio un beso en su mejilla haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara –Ve, te esperare a que termines- Noodle solo sonrió y corrió hacia el molino que ya estaba flotando hacia el cielo -¡Los veo chicos!- ¡Suerte Noodle!- Grito Murdoc mostrándole una sonrisa. Stuart vio como se alejaba el molino poco a poco –Hey D, no te preocupes todo estará bien- Russel tomo del hombro a Stu y caminaron hacia una camioneta para seguir la dirección del molino – Hey Murdoc ¿vienes?- Si, los alcanzare váyanse primero- Russel subió a la camioneta y se fue junto con Stuart. Murdoc seguía observando el cielo pero no solo estaba él – Ya se fueron, puedes salir- Creí que nunca se irían son un fastidio bueno y cambiando el tema… ¿estás seguro que quieres que pague Noodle tu pacto?- Murdoc solo volteo e intento golpear al ser pero solo lo traspaso – Sabes que no puedes hacerme nada y también al pacto – Dijo desvaneciéndose.

Mientras tanto, Russel y Stuart estaban acercándose en donde aterrizaría el molino. –D. quiero que seas sincero ¿quieres algo con Noodle?- Stuart solo se sonrojo y abrió la ventanilla del auto –Bueno creo que… si- Russel cambio su cara alegre a una seria –Russ me das miedo ((O_O)) – Si la quieres tendrás que cuidarla demasiado ¿Okay?- O...Okay (glup)- Russel cambio su cara seria a alegre – JAJAJA no te preocupes no te hare nada – Al llegar al punto de reunión bajaron de la camioneta y se sentaron en la cajuela. Mientras los dos platicaban se percataron de que estaba llegando Murdoc caminando pero en él se notaba algo extraño -¿Qué ocurre Murdoc?- Pregunto Stuart mostrándole una sonrisa, Murdoc levanto la mirada y en sus ojos se le veían lagrimas -¿Qué te ocurrió lagartija? – Pregunto Russ acercándose a Murdoc –N...Noodle ha sufrido un accidente- ¿¡Que!?- Stuart corrió hacia donde podría estar el molino y mientras más se iba acercando veía más cerca el humo negro – ¡Noodle!- Stuart salto al precipicio y se sujeto de unas rocas para poder bajar. Al llegar al suelo vio que todo estaba en llamas -¡Noodle!- ¡Toochi!- Stuart al escuchar a Noodle corrió hacia ella y finalmente la encontró pero un humo negro la tomo –Es hora de irse Noodle- ¡Stuart no me dejes!- ¡Noodle!- Stuart se lanzo hacia el humo negro pero se desvaneció junto con Noodle, el fuego se hacía más denso e intoxicaba a Stuart haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?- No lo sé pero sé que es fuerte, mira ya está despertando-

Stuart abrió un poco los ojos y vio que en la habitación estaba Russel y Murdoc, Russel se acerco a él al igual que Murdoc –Al parecer estas bien face-ache- Es una suerte D- ¿Qué me ocurrió?- Murdoc solo vio a Russel con preocupación y suspiro –Intentaste salvar a Noodle pero no lo lograste- Stuart al escuchar lo que le había dicho Murdoc lo altero -¡Noodle tengo que seguir buscándola!- Intento salir de la camilla pero Russel lo devolvió a su lugar, Stuart solo los observaba confundido pero alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo el momento –Hola señor Stuart soy su doctor ¿Cómo se siente?- Le dijo amablemente el doctor a Stu quien estaba en su mundo –¿Señor Stuart?- Oh disculpe, me siento mejor pero me duele la cabeza- El doctor solo asintió y saco de su bolsillo un frasco –Tome es para el dolor de cabeza- El doctor salió de la habitación y Murdoc solo se sentó para meditar el problema. Russel se acerco nuevamente hacia Stuart y le dio un libro – Toma te regalo este libro, las hojas están en blanco para que escribas en él- Gracias Russ pero ¿Por qué el misterio?- Russel volteo hacia Murdoc y se acerco al oído de Stuart – Tengo que buscar a Noodle pero tenemos que separar nuestros caminos así que... Cuídate de esa lagartija- Russel camino hacia la salida y se fue. –Bueno 2D hoy saldrás del hospital así que te veré en los Kong -

Al llegar a los Kong Stuart bajo hacia su cuarto y se recostó pensando que tenía la culpa de no poder salvar a Noodle –Hey 2D ¿no quieres cenar?- ¿Desde cuándo eres considerado conmigo?-

Murdoc solo le vio con ira pero tenía que responderle – Bueno querido face-ache lo hago porque estoy destruido por dentro al igual que tu creí que podía salvarla pero no funciono – Murdoc salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para irse a la cocina.

Pasaron 4 meses en los que Stuart estaba perdiendo la cordura y se seguía culpando por la muerte de Noodle hasta el punto de haberse querido suicidar pero Murdoc siempre lo detenía al ver que tomaba un puño de píldoras. Murdoc aunque molestaba a Stuart él sabía que no tenía la culpa. Así que, una noche mientras dormía Stuart, Murdoc saco una jeringa con sedante. Camino hacia el cuarto de Stuart, abrió la puerta y se acerco a él colocándole la aguja en el cuello –Lo siento 2D no puedo dejarte morir- Murdoc sacó su celular y marco un numero que estaba en su brazo -. . . ¿Aló?- Hola soy el señor Niccals necesito que internen a una persona… si… mañana en la mañana… perfecto-

Stuart despertó en un cuarto blanco, intento moverse pero le era imposible ya que tenía una camisa de fuerza -¿Qué hago aquí? ¡No debo estar aquí debo proteger a Noodle! ¡Tengo que rescatarla del incendio!- Se sacudió con el intento de quitarse la camisa de fuerza y empezó a golpearse contra las paredes pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo Stuart se debilitaba hasta el punto de caer rendido en el suelo –Algún día saldré de aquí- Al decir eso vio que se abría la puerta – Hola señor Tusspot bienvenido- Stuart solo levanto la mirada y mostro una retorcida sonrisa haciendo que el doctor sintiera escalofríos –¿Ese es tu color natural de cabello?- Si, lo es.- El doctor lo observo un poco y le ayudo a levantarse -¿A dónde me lleva?- Tenemos que hacerte exámenes joven Tusspot-  
Sala de psicología:

-Bueno joven Tusspot le dejaré en manos de la señorita Karla- Stuart solo sonrío hacia la señorita y se sentó – Bueno joven Tusspot en su historial aparece que usted no tiene ningún problema solo tiene dolores de cabeza constantes ¿cierto?- Cierto- respondió Stu con una sonrisa haciendo que la señorita se sintiera incomoda –Bueno empecemos ¿Qué es lo que sueña a menudo?- Sueño con Noodle, siempre la veo con su sonrisa pero con el transcurso de sueño ella borra su sonrisa y muestra miedo en si cara como la vez que cayó el molino- La señorita se impresiono en la manera en que se expresó Stuart ella sabía que no estaba fuera de su cordura sino que sufría por una perdida – Joven Tusspot eso es todo por ahora puede retirarse – Stuart le sonrío a la señorita y salió de la sala, entro el doctor de Stuart y se acerco a la señorita -¿Qué ocurre porque tan rápido?- Este joven no tiene nada es solo que sufre, no debería estar en un infierno como este- El doctor solo asintió. Camino hacia Stuart, lo sentó en una silla de ruedas y lo llevo a su habitación –Doctor ¿aprobé? – El solo se le quedo viendo y mostro una sonrisa – Claro que si aprobaste-

Llegaba la noche, Stuart dormía tranquilamente pero el recuerdo de Noodle lo abrumaba haciendo que despertara, lloraba y gritaba del dolor de ese recuerdo. Todas las noches eran así hasta que el doctor recibió órdenes de Murdoc diciéndole que le borraran la memoria – Pero no podemos hacer eso es demasiado peligroso- Es eso o ¡que termine suicidándose en tu hospital psiquiátrico!-El doctor solo afirmo y llevo a Stuart a la sala de medicamentos -¿Qué medicina me dará hoy?- Es para que puedas dormir bien Stuart, esto te servirá- Saco una jeringa y la inyecto en el brazo de Stu –Doctor… ¿Por qué me siento débil?- Es solo el proceso, solo duerme un poco- Stuart al terminarle de aplicarle la inyección lo llevaron hacia su cuarto. El doctor sabía lo que hizo y no quería que nadie más se entere así que cada le inyectaba una pequeña porción de "medicina" a Stu hasta el punto de no poder recordar a la banda y a Noodle.

2 años después…

-Doctor el joven Tusspot ha tenido progresos no ha tenido que despertarse gritando, no ha mostrado interés en lo que le había ocurrido hace un año está listo- Estará listo pero todo el daño que le hemos hecho algún día lo recordará y no me lo perdonaré… - El doctor dio la vuelta y camino hacia el cuarto de Stuart- Vio por la ventanilla que estaba acostado en el piso durmiendo así que lo dejo un rato que descansará.

-Señor Pot. ¡Señor Pot despierte!  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Stuart despertando y con la impresión de que el doctor estuviese ahí

-Señor Pot, hoy es su día para irse de este lugar siquiátrico, usted está completamente sano felicidades- Dijo el doctor desabrochando la camisa de fuerza haciendo que Stuart se sintiera libre y cómodo.

-Doctor siento que esto se está volviendo a repetir ¿no lo cree?- Stuart observo al doctor quien estaba observando fijamente hacia el piso Stuart hizo señas para llamarle la atención pero este no respondía -¿Qué le ocurre?- Te diré que ocurre Stuart- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, volteo y vio a su doctora psiquiátrica - ¿Qué es esto?- Esto es solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que acabas de recuperar y ahora es tu decisión de quedarte con este recuerdo o borrarlo- Stuart vio a la doctora con duda y se acerco a ella – Quiero quedarme con estos recuerdos aunque sean dolorosos tengo que vivir y aprender con ellos – Buena elección- La doctora dejo de ser doctora y se mostro como un demonio haciendo que Stuart temiera –No temas solo soy un simpe demonio y te ayudare a seguir con tu camino y claro con tu historia- ¿Mi historia?- La demonio solo asintió y levanto su mano haciendo que el suelo se separe –Ahora que tienes tus recuerdos mantenlos en ti ya que podrías morir- La demonio saco del suelo un collar con el signo de una pluma –Toma esto te ayudará a poder recuperar lo que tenias en el pasado y ver qué ocurrirá con el futuro- ¿Por qué me da esto?- Dijo Stu tomando el collar – Lo sabrás cuando despiertes - ¿Cuándo despierte, no estoy despierto?- La demonio solo le sonrío y lo empujo hacia el precipicio haciendo que este cayera a la profundidad-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Tiene que dejar de hacerme esto!-

-¡Stuart! ¡Despierta que te ocurre!- ¡Aaaahhhhh!- Grito Stuart haciendo que Amber se cayera de la cama. Stuart despertó con una respiración agitada, miro hacia su alrededor y se toco a sí mismo para saber que era real –Stuart me alegra que hayas despertado pero no de esa manera- Dijo Amber levantándose del piso –Amber pellízcame –pero te dolerá- No importa- Stuart extendió su brazo y Amber le pellizco – ¡Auch!- Amber solo se disculpo al ver la reacción de Stuart pero él solo la abrazo y le beso la mejilla – Gracias Amber ¡estoy en la vida real!- Si lo que digas pero ¿ya recuerdas algo?- pregunto Amber. Stuart solo asintió y tomo el álbum de Demon Days –Ves este álbum, en el single el mañana nadie sabe lo que ocurrió solo Russel, Murdoc y yo- Entonces ya recuerdas lo que paso realmente ¿verdad?- Si lo recuerdo como si lo hubiese vivido ayer todo es tan claro, te lo contare…- Stuart antes de hablar vio a Amber quien estaba sin entender lo que estaba diciendo –No me entiendes ¿verdad?¬¬ - Nop sabes iré a la cocina si quieres puedes venir y decirme todo tu loca experiencia del recuerdo ¡lets go!- Caminaron los 2 hacia la cocina y se prepararon un cereal cada quien –Bueno te diré lo que ocurrió después del video "el mañana"

_**Fin del capitulo 2, espero y les haya gustado pero creo que ahora el 3 capitulo sera algo extraño en fin.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

Verdades detrás de mentiras– Murdoc

Murdoc por fin había encontrado a Noodle quien lo diría, ella es igual que antes es linda, tierna y mantiene su calidez como nunca.

-Noodle ven por favor- Si Murdoc ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo una joven chica de pelo morado con una sonrisa- Crees que es hora de ver a 2D- Si realmente lo extraño desde la última vez que lo vi, solo quiero aclararle las cosas.- Dijo Noodle tristemente haciendo que Murdoc le abrazará y ella le correspondiera el abrazo – Bueno lindura es hora de dormir ve hacia tu dormitorio- Okay Murdoc – Al decir eso Noodle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Murdoc y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Murdoc camino hacia su laboratorio secreto y entro. Al entrar veía las cámaras de seguridad de los Kong –Que suerte que te haya encontrado Noodle- agarro un libro y se lo llevo a su dormitorio. Tomo el ascensor y apretó el botón de "MASTER ROOM" al llegar entro a su cuarto y tiro todas las cosas que estaban encima de su cama, empezó a leer y mientras transcurría el tiempo se quedo dormido.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo te va?- Dijo una mujer de vestido negro largo hasta el suelo que mostraba una pierna y tenía el cabello largo lacio pero blanco - ¿Qué quieres? … Karla- Nada solo quería ver a mi hombre favorito- ¿Yo? Si solo eres un demonio ¿a quién le gustaría verme? – La demonio solo sonrío y se sentó en las piernas de Murdoc –A mí me gusta verte- Si claro… a que viene tu "visita"- Pregunto Murdoc con fastidio, mientras que la demonio solo se levanto de su lugar y le mostro una visión de Stuart –Conoces a Stuart ¿cierto?...- Si lo conozco- Bueno el ha recuperado sus recuerdos pero todos sabemos que no son sus recuerdos verdad querido- La demonio se acerco a Murdoc como si lo retara pero Murdoc solo la alejo – Esto va a empeorar si él decide encontrar a Noodle – Murdoc se preocupo al saber lo que sería capaz Stuart así que empezó a seducir a la demonio – Rayos… Nunca creí que esto me iba ocurrir … siento que estoy destruido y desconsolado… por primera vez en toda mi vida- La demonio al ver la reacción de Murdoc se acerco para ver si estaba fingiendo pero notaba que era algo real porque Murdoc empezó a "llorar"- Oh Murdoc no ocurre…- La demonio fue interrumpida por Murdoc quien la beso en los labios – Se… que no me ocurrirá nada si estás aquí conmigo mi dulce reina de las nieblas- Dijo Murdoc seductoramente pero a la vez tranquilo. La demonio cayo rendida a Murdoc dándole ventaja a todo lo que el deseara. –¿Te puedo pedir algo? Claro si tú estás de acuerdo – La demonio solo abrazo a Murdoc y asintió – Necesito que ayudes a Stuart en su camino – Okay lo haré- Murdoc solo sonrío y abrazo a la demonio. (Pensamiento de Murdoc): Tu viaje ha comenzado Stuart es solo cuestión de tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Noodle despierta pequeña- Murdoc estaba en el cuarto de Noodle quien estaba dormida – ah! Bueno días Murdoc-san ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- Desayunaremos waffles – Noodle se alegro y abrazo a Murdoc quien la cargo hacia la cocina – ¡Vamos!- Al llegar a la cocina Noodle bajo de la espalda de Murdoc y se sentó, Murdoc agarro un plato y puso su desayuno de él y Noodle en la mesa. –Murdoc ¡cuando volveremos a ver a 2D?- No lo sé querida pero sería interesante saber cuando él nos volverá a ver- Noodle no le escucho lo que dijo Murdoc algo que era un gran alivio para él. Al terminar de desayunar Noodle se quedo limpiando los platos, mientras que Murdoc salió de Plastic beach para volver a los Kong Studios.

Mientras tanto con Noodle.

Noodle había terminado de limpiar los plastos así que empezó a ver qué haría en la isla -. . . veamos qué tal si salgo a la playa creo que sería divertido- Noodle fue directo hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón de "Noodle Room". Al llegar corrió por el pasillo, llego hacia su puerta y entro a su dormitorio, abrió su ropero del cual saco un short y un top – Veamos que mas… lo tengo bloqueador solar, una toalla, esta pelota y la sombrilla. LISTO- Salió de su dormitorio y fue hacia e ascensor.  
En la playa  
Noodle ya había acomodado todo para que se divirtiera un poco – Es hora- Entro al agua y sintió un poco de frio pero no le importo y siguió jugando como si fuese una niña pequeña lanzaba la pelota de un lado a otro, pero esta vez lanzo tan fuerte la pelota que hizo que se alejara un poco de la isla – creo que tengo que nadar. Que mal.-Noodle empezó a nadar y al llegar donde estaba la pelota vio a un pulpo quien la tenia – Hola pulpo dame la pelota- el pulpo solo vio la pelota y la alejo de Noodle haciendo que ella se enojara –Hey devuélvelo – El pulpo solo la vio y la roció con su tinta haciendo que Noodle intentará atacarlo – Hoy serás sushi maldito pulpo- El pulpo se sumergió y soltó la pelota. Noodle la tomo y le enseño la lengua al pulpo- Bueno tengo que estar cerca de la isla-

En los Kong con Murdoc.

Murdoc estaba dentro de los Kong que estaban completamente destruidos, el seguía caminando para encontrar una sola cosa o más bien una persona. Murdoc entro al cuarto de 2D donde al parecer estaba "el" pero solo era un muñeco de utilería, siguió buscando entre las cosas de Stuart para ver si encontraba algo que era de su propia personalidad y lo logró encontró una caja llena de cassets que el mismo grababa con su voz. – Mi misión está completa- Murdoc salió de los Kong ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y los zombies seguían habitando ahí. Entro a su auto y fue hacia el muelle. Mientras transcurría su camino decidió escuchar algunas grabaciones de Stuart –Veamos que hay aquí… ¿12D3? Esta no es una canción que compusimos todos bueno escuchemos-

Sound track

~~~~~~~~~Me llamo 2D *uhhh*~~~~~~~~~~

~~ ¿Me comprarías? *uhhh*~~~

~~~~~Acorde de piano*uhh*~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Diccionario*uhh*~~~~~~

-Que tiempo… aun recuerdo que él nunca le importaba la coherencia en la música- Al llegar al muelle bajo de su auto y saco el casset que estaba escuchando, lo devolvió a su lugar y subió al submarino. Al estar a punto de llegar a casa sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él –Hola mi Murdoc- Hola mi dama- Murdoc en su interior odia a esa mujer pero tenía que "amarla" -¿Qué traes ahí?- Pregunto señalando la caja de casetts –Eso es algo que le tienes que entregar a Stuart cuando lo tengas que volver a ver- Murdoc volteo a ver a su "amada" quien estaba distraída –¿Escuchaste lo que dije?¬¬ - La demonio solo asintió y se acerco a Murdoc para besarlo pero el solo le esquivo sus labios -¿Qué ocurre murdoc? – Es solo que no me gusta que me distraigan mientras navego- Murdoc al ver que le creyó suspiro aliviado – Bueno entonces creo que tengo que llevarme esto. Adiós mi hombre- La demonio desapareció haciendo que Murdoc se sintiera cómodo (/por fin).  
_**  
**__**Capitulo 3-Continuará  
**__**Espero y les haya gustado :D pronto subiré la continuación. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Continuacion de el capitulo anterior ;)**_

En Plastic Beach.

-¿Hola? He llegado Noodle- Murdoc al no ver a Noodle empezó a buscarla y la encontró en el lobby durmiendo con el control del proyector y una película que estaba en pausa –Hey pequeña te llevaré a tu cama- susurro Murdoc al oído de Noodle quien asintió. Murdoc cargo a Noodle, fue al ascensor y apretó el botón que iba directo al cuarto – Desearía haber estado tiempo contigo pero sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer-Si lo sé… no hay problema pero… mañana es un día libre ¿verdad?- Pregunto Noodle soñolienta Murdoc suspiro y salió del ascensor, camino el pasillo y entro al cuarto de Noodle dejándola en su cama – Mañana es un día libre pequeña-

Noodle había despertado a mitad de la noche, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el pasillo – Algún día lo volveré a ver – susurro mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Apreto el botón de "Entrace" y salió. Camino hacia la playa, se sentó en la arena y veía la luna que deslumbraba toda la isla – Stuart…2D… Debí haberte dicho antes mis sentimientos… pero todo es mi culpa- Noodle se acerco al al agua y sumergió sus pies.

Murdoc dormía en su cuarto, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana pero no todo estaba tan tranquilo. En su cuarto habia una figura, una figura masculina – Murdoc… - Pronuncio sutilmente, tocando su cabello – No escaparás tan fácilmente de mi… lo sabes- La figura desapareció haciendo que Murdoc despertará -¿He? … ha de ser solo un sueño-.

Noodle estaba recostada en el suelo de la playa mientras, seguía viendo el cielo. Sus ojos verdes poco a poco estaban a punto de cerrarse pero antes de hacerlo sintió un dolor en su brazo –Agh… porque duele tanto- Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la entrada de la playa para después dirigirse al ascensor. Al salir del ascensor se dio cuenta que apretó el botón de "Master Room" –Rayos no debí- Antes de irse, Murdoc abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se asombro de ver a Noodle en su pasillo -¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- Dijo amablemente Murdoc, Noodle solo le sonrío pero el dolor le controlaba mas así que se desmayo - ¡Noodle!- Murdoc al cargo hacia su laboratorio y de ahí saco una caja de pastillas, coloco 2 en la boca de Noodle e intento que las pasará –Vamos Noodle resiste- Noodle empezó abrir los ojos mostrando una débil sonrisa – Lo siento Murdoc no debí pensar demasiado en el asunto- Noodle no te disculpes si sabes que no puedes esforzarte demasiado, no lo hagas- Murdoc la abrazo haciendo que ella le correspondiera el abrazo. Cargo a la pequeña Noodle, camino hacia el ascensor pero antes de apretar un botón Noodle lo detuvo – Murdoc… puedes decirme si… ¿2D volverá a casa?-Pequeña 2D volverá no te preocupes tu lo necesitas y yo a él- Dijo Murdoc llevándola hacia su dormitorio –Bueno,, duerme en la mañana tendremos mucho por hacer- Noodle asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Murdoc.

Murdoc entro a su cuarto, camino hacia su cama y se recostó – Noodle no ha cambiado nada… es un alivio… pero me preocupa Stuart ¿este Stuart querrá matarme?- se pregunto viendo hacia el techo, pero de repente unas pequeñas rosas rojas empezaron a aparecer mostrando la figura de una mujer – Hola mi demonio – Hola querido por fin te veo- Dijo seductoramente la demonio –Querida tengo que dormir, ¿te importa?- Murdoc agarro sus sabanas y apago la luz haciendo que la demonio se enojara – No me importa querido, pero tengo que decirte algo…- ¿Qué ocurre?- Stuart es un joven muy fuerte pero ¿Por qué lo es si solo es…?- ¿Un humano? Te diré el por qué, porque he pedido que lo convirtieran así – No quería decir que es un humano, sabes, me he dado cuenta que el no es normal como todos tiene algo pero no sé que es- Dijo la demonio recostándose en la cama de Murdoc, haciendo que él se enojará más. –En fin "querida"¿me permites dormir? – Claro, Murdoc mañana te veré ~chu ;*- Le dio un beso a Murdoc en la mejilla haciendo que este se asqueara –Bueno adiós…- La demonio solo volteo y se acerco al rostro de Murdoc –Adiós… querido- Desapareció al terminar su frase.

Al día siguiente por la tarde.

Murdoc y Noodle estaban en la playa, Murdoc estaba recostado cerca de una palmera mientras que Noodle estaba jugando en el agua –Murdoc juega conmigo- la vio de reojo y negó con la cabeza, Noodle salió del agua y tomo de la mano a Murdoc – Me habías dicho que este día es libre así que tendrás que venir- Murdoc solo rio y la siguió. Los dos estaban jugando con la pelota de playa haciendo que cada uno lo atrapará, el sol era cálido y el viento suave todo era perfecto. Noodle se divertía con Murdoc, mientras el tiempo pasaba ellos se detuvieron, decidieron descansar, caminaron hacia sus lugares y se sentaron. –Murdoc este día fue grandioso, desearía que así fueran todos- Lo serán, solo cuando me desocupe – dijo murdoc recostándose en su lugar –Murdoc crees que ya es momento de decirme lo que harás para destruir a tu demonio- Murdoc solo asintió, suspiro y volteo a ver a Noodle – Hare que un demonio pelee contra él y ya la tengo- ¿ya tienes a un demonio para que pelee contra el otro?- Si pero no es "un" sino "una"- Noodle vio que Murdoc sonreía al decir eso, sabía que todo estaba hecho.

* * *

_**Bueno... ahora el fic sera más confuso de lo que esta empezando a ser, se preguntarán si esta es la verdadera Noodle y la respuesta es ... (se interrumpe con interferencia)... Bueno subiré pronto el capitulo 4 :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 4**  
Un nuevo camino – Stuart/2D

-Y estuve internado por 2 años – Wow Stuart, me alegra que hayas recuperado tu memoria pero ¿Cómo lograrás rescatar a Noodle?- Pregunto Amber caminando junto con Stuart quien estaba centrado en su mente buscando la respuesta –Realmente no lo sé- Amber lo vio con descontento pero no le dio importancia. Mientras caminaban en la ciudad, Amber ayudaba a Stuart a esquivar a las personas ya que él no le daba atención a la gente que pasaba – Stuart esto es cansado, sal de tu mente y camina por ti- Dijo Amber desesperada per se distrajo haciendo que los dos cayeran directo al suelo –Auch… dolió- No me digas- Contesto Amber sarcásticamente. Los dos se levantaron y siguieron caminando pero esta vez Stuart salió de su mundo – Lo siento Amber no debí estar distraído- Se disculpo Stuart con una sonrisa sincera, Amber solo asintió y le tomo del brazo – ¿Dónde vamos?- A una tienda de ropa, realmente debes cambiar tu atuendo- Dijo Amber riendo haciendo que Stuart se sintiera ofendido –Oye mi atuendo en genial- Claro, claro lo que digas-  
~2 horas después~

-¿Qué tal me veo con esto?- Te ves bien...-Segura… entonces lo compraré- Stuart salió del probador y saco la ropa que quería - ¿Eso es todo?- Si- Amber solo se dio la vuelta y vio toda la ropa que Stuart llevaba en los brazos –Tu comprando ropa eres pésimo- comento Amber viendo la tonelada de ropa que llevaba Stuart - ¿Por qué lo dices?- ¿¡Por qué!? Desde que llegamos a esta tienda cada ropa que te has probado, la elegiste- Oh… cierto, no me di cuenta de eso Jejeje- Rio Stuart haciendo que Amber se fastidiara –Eres peor que yo comprando ropa- .

-Bueno Stuart tengo que ir con unas amigas al cine- Okay Amber te veo más tarde en casa- Amber se despidió de Stuart y corrió hacia la salida del centro comercial. Mientras Stuart caminaba hacia la salida del centro comercial pero escucho los gritos de personas quienes estaban emocionadas -¿Quién estará ahí como llamar tanto la atención?- Stuart camino directo hacia los gritos, se acercaba mas al ruido viendo una multitud de gente saltando y gritando – Gracias chicos- Decía una voz femenina. Stuart camino entre la gente para ver a la persona quien estaba ahí –Bueno les regalaré otra canción y se titula…- La cantante se distrajo al ver a Stuart haciendo que cambiara su sonrisa a una seria, Stuart no entendía el porqué dejo de hablar así que pensó en alejarse pero antes de irse la cantante le detuvo – Hey Stuart ¿No me recuerdas?- Stuart voltio hacia la cantante y se señalo – Si, tú- Stuart se acerco hacia la cantante haciendo que bajara del escenario y lo abrazará –Me da mucho gusto verte – Stuart solo le correspondió el abrazo y sonrío- Paula tanto tiempo sin verte por lo que veo eres solista – Paula solo sonrío y asintió, guía a Stuart al escenario, tomo su micrófono y lo presento –Chicos miren quien está aquí- (público) -¡2D!- Así es, 2D de la gran banda Gorillaz- Stuart solo saludo a la gente que estaba emocionada al verlo- ¿Quieren que cante alguna canción?- Stuart solo le señalo a Paula que no debía pero ella solo le pedía que lo hiciera –Vamos debes hacerlo, por tus fans- Dijo entregándole el micrófono (público) – ¡Wa va a cantar!– Jeje... Bueno no tengo una canción en especial así que improvisare- Stuart señalo a Paula a que comenzara y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

½ hora después…

-Gracias chicos espero y se hayan divertido conmigo y 2D- Paula se despidió y volvió con Stuart quien estaba sentado -¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida Stu?- Bueno no muy bien…- Paula al ver que Stuart se desanimo le abrazo –No te preocupes Stu… tu siempre sigues adelante- Gracias Paula- Stuart le sonrío haciendo que Paula se sonrojará –Y… ¿tu banda, no estás con ellos?- Realmente los he perdido de vista así que no sé donde están – Stuart respondió viendo a Paula preocupado, pero ella sentía que Stuart estaba extraño – No te preocupes Stu sabes es hora de que te vayas a casa, fue un gusto volver a verte- Lo mismo digo Paula – Dijo Stuart despidiéndose de Paula y alejándose del centro comercial. –Algo está mal con Stuart, su mirada es más… seria.-

7:00pm  
-Amber ¿estás en casa?- Al no oir respuesta alguna subió directamente a su cuarto, dejo las bolsas de ropa en el piso y salto hacia la cama – Ahh~ cama… dulce cama ¿he? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- Vio que en su escritorio había un celular con una nota:"Hola Stuart, antes de irme con mis amigas decidí comprarte este celular para estar siempre en contacto te veo en la noche.

PS: Llegaré tarde."

Stuart agarro el celular, lo prendió y entro a ver sus primeros mensajes:  
1-Stuart cuida bien tu celular me costó trabajo conseguirlo!  
2-Llegaré tarde a casa no te preocupes sino llego antes.  
-Bueno ya está claro que estaré solo- camino hacia su computadora y empezó a buscar referencias sobre donde podría estar Noodle. Busco primero con "Terrible accidente en un video músical" pero no le salía nada, intento con "Molino destruido en el video el mañana" Igual no encontró nada pero solo había un video en el que se mostraba a Murdoc.

* * *

**Continuará, bueno espero y les haya gustado la pequeña aparición de Paula Cracker quien ahora es solista en mi fic :D en fin nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Continuación del capitulo 4**_

* * *

-Señor Niccals ¿Qué ocurrió al terminar "el mañana" y con la guitarrista Noodle? - No ocurrió nada en el video el mañana todos sabemos que se incendio el molino pero solo eso y Noodle bueno decidió tomar unas vacaciones – ¿Y Russel y 2D donde están?- Bueno ellos están arreglando sus asuntos personales por ejemplo Russel necesitaba olvidar a su fantasma Del y 2D… bueno no se que le haya ocurrido - ¿Qué le pasará a usted en estos momentos?- ¿Que me pasará? Bueno seguiré creando nuevas canciones para nuestro próximo y futuro álbum de Gorillaz y así concluye nuestra entrevista- Dijo Murdoc tirando la mesa.

Stuart no creía lo que decía Murdoc en esa entrevista, aunque sabía que él podría tener la respuesta de todo lo que había ocurrido hace dos años pero en donde lo empezaría a buscar…  
Stuart busco en todas las redes en donde lo podría encontrar pero no obtuvo una respuesta fija, decidió buscar en la página oficial de la banda pero estaba bloqueada -¿Qué? Ya no existe la pagina que mal.- Se levanto de su asiento, camino en círculos en su cuarto hasta poder llegar a una respuesta –Lo más probable es que Murdoc haya desaparecido pero ¿Dónde estaría? – Suspiro un poco, se toco la frente y camino hacia el baño. –Necesito relajarme, pronto sabré más respuestas – Abrió el grifo de la bañera sacando agua tibia, Stuart empezó a desvestirse y entro a la bañera. –Necesitaba esto vwv- decía mientras se relajaba dentro de la bañera.  
(Pensamientos de Stuart): Debería irme de la casa de Amber… no está bien que un chico este en la casa de una chica eso sería algo extraño y a la vez peligroso. Creo que debería comprarme un apartamento pero debo pensarlo bien. Ah espero y Noodle siga viva, y si lo está… No debo pensar esto ahora debo relajarme Noodle nunca moriría y yo junto con ella… (Fin del pensamiento) 

* * *

Mientras tanto con Amber

Estaba caminando en un parque oscuro, donde los faros de luz iluminaban muy poco el parque. Mientras ella caminaba se encontró con un joven de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, Amber se detuvo al verlo, decidió retroceder pero el joven la detuvo –Espera… Tengo que hablar contigo- Amber solo se detuvo y levanto su mirada hacia él –No has cambiado nada… Kuro- Amber al notar que ese joven hombre sabia su nombre real le obligo a mostrar su cara, el lo hizo haciendo que Amber se impresionara – S...Shiro ¿qué haces aquí?- Solo quería ver a mi bruja favorita y ¿Cómo te va con tu victima?- Shiro al decirle eso a Amber la enfureció –El no es mi víctima, él solo tiene que seguir las ordenes de su amo- Shiro rio al escuchar la respuesta de Amber, camino hacia ella con la intención de apuñalarla pero ella lo detuvo – Se que él pronto sabrá la verdad pero tiene que seguir – ¿Y tu estarás ahí para él? No lo creo- Amber agarro la mano de Shiro y lo torció –Se que no estaré ahí para él, pero estaré para cumplirle su último deseo - Su último deseo, al fin y al cabo eres alguien de respetar aunque no quiero que arruines mi plan Kuro- Dijo Shiro tomando su mano –Kuroo… ¿quién te pidió el deseo de salvarle a ese tipo? – No lo diré-  
Shiro solo vio a Amber con odio y mostro una sonrisa sarcástica –Bueno… fue un gusto verte Kuro aunque me hubiera gustado verte en tu forma original- Amber siguió caminando hacia su casa mientras que Shiro camino entre la oscuridad desapareciendo.

(Pensamiento de Amber): Tengo que cuidar a Stuart, pero no debo interponerme en su misión ya que estas son órdenes de Noodle.

* * *

De vuelta con Stuart.

Stuart había salido de la bañera y estaba a punto de cambiarse pero sonó su celular -¿Eh? ¿Hola?- Hola Stu voy a llegar a casa ¿ya cenaste? - No aun no Amber ¿Por qué?- Bueno pensaba comprar pizza o algo ¿está bien? – Claro que si, te espero adiós- colgó Stuart y dejo a un lado su celular. Stuart saco su ropa y se la puso – Por fin, he descansado ahora a seguir investigando- Prendió de nuevo la computadora, pero antes de seguir con su investigación vio que tenía un correo desconocido:  
"Hola D, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que hayas salido de ese hospital psiquiátrico, aunque aún no se de los demás integrantes solo que Murdoc desapareció y Noodle bueno no lo sé. Espero verte algún día"

-Lo más probable es que Russel me haya enviado este mensaje el solo me llama "D"- ¡Stuart! He llegado traigo pizza- Al escuchar que Amber llego Stuart apago su computadora y bajo.- Hola Amber ¿cómo te fue hoy?- Fue increíble pude estar con mis amigas un tiempo je- Respondió Amber alegremente, Stuart ayudo Amber a poner los platos y la bebida – Stu- ¿Qué ocurre?- ¿Estas pensando en algún día irte de mi casa? – Stuart sentía que Amber le había leído sus pensamientos pero solo ignoro esa teoría y le respondió- Si, creo que debes tener tu espacio y yo solo lo he venido a invadir- Amber se sintió mal al escuchar su respuesta, creía que Stuart se sentía cómodo en su casa así que se ideo una excusa para que se quedará – No deberías pensar eso Stu sabes necesito que te quedes en mi casa porque pronto viajare a visitar a mis padres- Stuart solo la miro extrañado –¿Tus padres y de donde son?- Viven en Japón así que debo ir. Dentro de una semana me iré- Stuart se sintió triste al saber que se iría Amber pero estaba contento al saber que podía quedarse un tiempo más. Al terminar de cenar Stuart camino hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta y cayó en su cama. Veía el techo como si estuviese algo interesante ahí pero solo estaba perdido en su mente, cerró los ojos por un momento y empezó a imaginar cómo salvar a Noodle y encontrar a Murdoc y Russel sus ideas eran las siguientes: 

1- Volver donde ocurrió el accidente.  
2-Pedirle a Russel que le diera su ubicación para encontrarse y seguir encontrar a Murdoc.  
3- Volver a Kong Studios y buscar alguna pista.  
4-Regresar a los puntos donde Noodle podría estar y seguir buscando a los demás.

Stuart no estaba tan convencido de si mismo pero sabía que una de esas cuatro opciones serviría así que eligió a una de esas opciones.

Eligio la opción 4 para tener la posibilidad de encontrarla o encontrar a algún integrante de la banda. –Esto me ayudará, empezare con mi viaje después de que se haya ido Amber-

Stuart se sentó a la orilla de la cama, recordó que lugares le gustaba a Noodle pasar el tiempo, saco una hoja e hizo una lista. Mientras hacia la lista una niebla gris entraba por la ventana se esparcía en el cuarto de Stuart mostrando un figura femenina haciendo que Stuart se impresionar al ver la habitación inundada por ese humo –Hola Stu… tiempo sin verte- Stuart se sorprendió al ver a la demonio que hace tiempo había visto en su recuerdo, dejo la lista debajo de su almohada para esconder lo que escribía –Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- La demonio señalo el collar que tenia Stuart – Ves ese collar que te di… aun no lo has usado ¿Por qué?- Porque no se cómo se utiliza, olvide por completo que tenía que descubrir que hace este collar- La demonio solo dio un suspiro de fastidio haciendo que Stuart se sintiera inútil. La demonio con sus manos hizo que el collar expulsara una pequeña pluma, Stuart veía atentamente lo que hacía –Dime Stuart quieres saber el futuro o el pasado – Stuart pensó unos minutos lo que quería así que decidió el pasado – Bueno prepárate- La demonio le entrego la pluma a Stuart, le indico que apretara la pluma pensando en su pasado. Al hacerlo la demonio le pidió que cerrara los ojos –Bueno solo cuenta hasta el 5 y los abrirás- Stuart asintió, cerró los ojos, y empezó a contar -1… 2… 3… 4… 5.- a abrir los ojos se impresiono al ver que estaba en su cuarto de los Kong Studios.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina una parte del capitulo, el camino creo que será más confuso. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuación...**

* * *

Camino por su cuarto veía que no faltaba nada, volteo y vio al demonio sentado a la orilla de su cama - ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí?... Esto es genial- Dijo Stuart emocionado al ver que estaba en los Kong, ella solo dio una leve risa haciendo que Stuart no le entendiera -¿Qué ocurre?- Esta es solo una ilusión, pero puedes vivir en ella por un corto tiempo- Stuart cambio su estado de ánimo emocionado a uno serio, la demonio se acerco a él y le señalo su bolsillo de su pantalón, Stuart metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando la pluma que hace un momento habían usado, la demonio tomo la pluma señalando la puntilla - ¿Ves esto? Esto indicara el periodo de tiempo que tienes para estar en esta ilusión o mejor dicho un recuerdo – Stuart notaba que la puntilla empezaba a desaparecer haciendo que se sintiera un poco apurado pero le tranquilizo la demonio tomándole el hombro. –Bueno Stuart sigue con tu camino- La demonio se iba ir pero recordó los cassets que le había dado Murdoc, saco uno y lo dejo en la cama, Stuart no lo notó pero al voltear, ya no estaba la demonio. Guardo la pluma en su bolsillo, se había acostado en su cama pero sentía que algo le molestaba en su espalda así que lo tomó -¿Un casset?- vio que estaba algo dañado por la orilla pero al parecer serbia todavía. Busco entre sus cosas una grabadora pero lo encontró justo en el suelo, se sentó en el suelo como si fuese un niño pequeño, puso el casset dentro de la grabadora y presiono el botón "play".

….(Sonidos personas hablando)… - Esta es mi primera grabación hecha por mi- ¡Y Noodle! –

-Si hoy hemos llegado al sitio de grabación de nuestro video Dirty Harry ¿Verdad Noods- Claro hoy empezaremos con el video yupi - …(risas de 2D y Noodle)…- Oigan chicos prepárense en dos horas haremos la grabación- Okay Damon, bueno tendré que empezar a ensayar mi "baile" que vergüenza- No lo es Toochi será divertido Jejeje- …(Gritan llamando a 2D)…- ¡¿Qué?! No me quitare la camisa- Vamos face-ache es por tus fans ¡ja!- … (se escucha un suspiro)…- Cortare esta grabación de voz ¿me ayudas Noodle?- ¡Hai!-… (Se corta la grabación) …

Stuart apago la grabación pensando en ese día –Fue divertido lo admito – Antes de que se levantará del suelo escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, esa persona abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a una pequeña niña con controles de playstation2 –Hey Toochi ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?- Stuart se levanto y asintió haciendo que la pequeña saltará de emoción, corrió hacia el elevador dejando atrás a Stuart - ¡Vamos 2D!- Stuart corrió para alcanzar a Noodle. Al llegar al piso de Noodle entraron a su cuarto, Stuart se sentó en la cama mientras Noodle buscaba en su gabinete algunos videojuegos -¿quieres jugar Mortal Kombat?- Si, veremos quién es el mejor – Noodle se subió a la cama con el disco en la mano, señalo a Stuart como si lo estuviese retando –Eso le veremos-.

Ya pasadas 3 horas infinitas de jugar, Stuart decidió ir al baño para refrescar su cara, recordó que tenía la pluma en su bolsillo y lo saco para poder ver cuánto tiempo le faltaba. La pluma estaba aun con tiempo no se había desecho de al menos una mitad. Stuart se alivio, podría mientras estar más tiempo con la Noodle de sus recuerdos, al salir del baño camino por el obscuro pasillo en donde apareció una carta en el suelo ~Ve hacia el ático~. Tomo el ascensor donde lo llevaba hacia el estacionamiento de los Kong, al llegar ahí entro por una puerta que lo conducía hacia unas escaleras hacia abajo. Al bajar se encontró con sangre en la pared y tubos de gas con abolladuras, mientras más caminaba, más calor sentía. Antes de que Stuart llegara al ático vio una habitación con una puerta de acero, se acerco para verlo más de cerca pero un ruido de algún tubo se estremeció haciendo que este se asustará, siguió caminando dejando atrás la puerta de acero. Al llegar al ático se encontró con un esqueleto y una gran radio del cuál provenía un curioso sonido –Hola….¿alguien está ahí? ¡Respondan soy yo Noodle!... (Se corta con interferencia) …- ¡Murdoc!¡Russel!¡2D! ¡Contesten!-

Stuart se paralizo al escuchar a Noodle dentro de la radio así que intento tener contacto con ella pero le era imposible ya que la radio se había apagado -¡¿Qué!? ¡NO! ¡Noodle! ¡¿Donde estas?!- Stuart se desespero al no tener suerte con la radio haciendo que gritara de desesperación. La demonio apareció en ese mismo instante para controlarlo (claro por ordenes de Murdoc) vio que Stuart estaba golpeando la radio con el mismo micrófono de la radio, la demonio lo detuvo tomándolo de la espalda. Stuart volteo al sentir las manos de la demonio haciendo que este se tranquilizara -¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Stuart con lagrimas en sus ojos, la demonio sabia de lo que hablaba pero se negó a darle una respuesta - ¡¿Dónde está!?- Stuart tomo al demonio de sus hombros empujándola brutalmente hacia el piso, haciendo que esta saliera lastimada. Stuart en ese momento se veía escalofriante haciendo que la demonio le aplaudiera, el solo la veía con enojo se acerco a ella para golpearle pero antes que lo hiciera la demonio tomo su brazo –Nunca golpees a alguien caído- Stuart se soltó de la mano de ella y retrocedió. La demonio con dificultad se levanto del piso, mostro una sonrisa sádica como muestra de enojo – Por lo que veo… tu fuerza ha aumentado, tu cara es más seria pero te diré algo, sigue con tu misión- Stuart seguía con su mirada fijamente retadora hacia la demonio haciendo que esta se riera de lo que pasaba – ¿Donde está Noodle?- Cariño tendrás que buscarla, tienes que seguir tu camino o nunca la encontraras – La demonio se acerco hacia Stuart, el solo se alejaba, la demonio se harto del comportamiento de Stuart así que le tomo de sus hombros haciendo que se acercará más a ella -¿Qué haces?- Stuart se molestaba más al ser invadido por ella. La demonio abrazo a Stuart, le pidió que cerrará los ojos pero Stuart se negó, al negarse hizo que la demonio de obligara a poner la habitación oscura. No podía ver Stuart, se sentí ciego. La demonio le ordeno otra vez lo mismo haciendo que Stuart obedeciera - ~ZERO~- susurro la demonio haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera y se tornara todo de un color blanco con árboles de cerezo –Ábrelos Stuart- Stuart al abrir los ojos se encontró con una gran casa adornada con árboles de cerezo. Caminaron los dos hacia la casa en donde se encontraba un joven de cabello largo y negro practicando con una chica de cabello morado. Stuart se detuvo al ver a la chica se le hacía conocida se acerco pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuvo la demonio – Espera – La demonio camino hacia el joven interrumpiéndolo en su práctica, el joven detuvo la practica saludando a la demonio como si fuesen amigos, Stuart no entendía que hacia ella. –Stuart ven tengo que presentarte a alguien- Stuart camino hacia ellos saludando formalmente al joven pero este lo abrazo –¡Hola bienvenido!- Stuart estaba extrañado ante la actitud de él. –Soy Zero y a esta linda demonio que ves es mi hermana ¿verdad?- pregunto Zero cariñosamente hacia su hermana quien mostraba fastidio –Ahg si soy su hermana, el ya me conoce ¡podemos seguir!-Grito la demonio haciendo que su hermano la molestara más. Stuart no estaba convencido por Zero. Zero lo noto así que le tomo de su mentón –No confías en mi… realmente no deberías pero te ayudare con tu camino –Stuart se sonrojo al tener tan cerca a Zero en su cara, Zero solo se burlo al ver que Stuart estaba sonrojado por su culpa –Jajaja Aun no pierdo mi encanto – Dijo Zero alejándose de Stuart – ¡Hey Stuuuuu! Ven tenemos mucho que hablar-Stuart siguió a Zero hacia el jardín, había cambiado su estado de ánimo ahora estaba inseguro por Zero, no sabía lo que podría hacerle un chico que es alegre todo el tiempo.

La demonio camino hacia el jardín para hablar sobre la misión de Stuart con su hermano.

Al llegar se sentó enfrente de ellos, Zero estaba preparando té mientras que la demonio empezó a explicar lo que pasaría – Stuart te he traído aquí por una razón…-Stuart vio a la demonio quien estaba seria así que tomo el lado serio también. Mientras que Zero seguía jugando con los cubitos de azúcar que ponía en las tazas (~cubito~) – Stuart ya no seguiré ayudándote en tu misión de encontrar a Noodle- ¿Por qué? si tú tienes las respuestas para que la bus…- Zero poso su dedo índice el boca de Stuart para que se mantuviera en silencio mientras él le susurraba ~no interrumpas Stu~ mostrando una sonrisa gentil. –Tengo una misión que hacer pero es difícil ya que tengo que pelear contra otro demonio como yo, así que quiero que mi hermano Zero te ayude con tu camino… tu misión. – La demonio miro a su hermano Zero quien estaba tomando el té sin escuchar la conversación de su hermana, haciendo que esta se enfadará -¡¿POR QUÉ JAMAS PONES UN POCO DE TU ATENCIÓN?!- Golpeo a su hermano en la cara haciendo que este saliera volando – ~Waaaaaaaa~- Stuart se asusto al ver a la demonio enojada, ella volteo a verlo, dio un leve respiro y extendió su mano como despedida –Adiós Stuart cumple lo que haces- Stuart la tomo de la mano, se despidieron y la demonio se esfumo. – ¿Ahora qué hago aquí?- Stuart volteo hacia todos lados al no ver a nadie pero al voltear al lugar de Zero vio a la chica de cabello morado que estaba practicando. Estaba tomando el té tranquilamente -~ahhh delicioso~- Stuart la veía de pies a cabeza, era idéntica a Noodle pero tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros –Eh... oye… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Stuart viendo a la chica, ella solo volteo Lo vio de pies a cabeza haciendo que Stuart se sintiera incomodo –Ho... ¿Hola?- ~Eres lindo, me gustas.~- Stuart al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica, lo hizo sonrojar –Que... ¿yo?- ~Si, tu. Me gustas~ – Stuart se sintió acalorado haciendo que empezara a respirar más hondo.

-~Waaaaaaaaaaaa~ (pum)- Zero había caído en el jardín donde estaban Stuart y su chica, se levanto y camino para estar con ellos. Mientras que la chica seguía admirando a Stuart, él quería su nombre de ella pero no obtenía respuesta alguna solo halagos. Stuart decidió por última vez preguntarle su nombre -¿Cuál es tu nombre? - ~ ¿Te puedo dar un beso?~- Stuart se sonrojo por completo haciendo que la chica se acercará a él y lo besará en los labios. Stuart no creía lo que hacia la chica pero no podía moverse, la chica se alejo de él y se rio por el comportamiento de Stuart –~Mi nombre es Claire. ~-

Zero ya había llegado donde esos dos estaban -~Waa que gran golpe ¿no creen?~- Zero volteo a ver a Stuart quien estaba rojo de la cara -~ ¿Qué le ocurre Stu?~- ~Lo besé~- Zero se acerco a Stuart para ver si ya había vuelto al mundo, tomo el té que estaba caliente y lo tiro en la cara de Stuart haciendo que este reaccionara contra el calor del té – ¡Hah quema!- ~Uff me habías preocupado… disculpa a Claire ella siempre es así con las visitas siempre quiere besarlas~- Claire asintio tomando su té, Stuart tomo una servilleta para secarse, Zero le tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la sala de la casa -~Ven Stu veremos cómo te ayudaré en tu camino~- Stuart se sentó en un sillón gigante en forma de gatito mientras que Zero se sentaba en el suelo de madera –¿Por qué aquí es todo tan infantil?- Zero sonrió, se acerco a la cara de Stuart haciendo que este se sonrojara (de nuevo)-~Porque soy como un niño, tengo todo lo que a un niño soñaría~- Stuart trago saliva al ver que Zero se acercaba más – Zero… dejarías de acercarte a mi cara, parece que quieres besarme- Zero rio de lo que había dicho Stuart así que se separo de él y volvió al piso-~JAJA lo siento, mi culpa no volverá a pasar~- Stuart dio un gran respiro, se acomodo en el sillón de gatito y continuo con la conversación – Bueno ahora que tu hermana no me ayudará con la búsqueda de Noodle creo que tu lo harás ¿cierto?- ~Si es cierto pero… yo no soy como mi hermana que te ayudaba demasiado~- Stuart estaba inconforme al escuchar que no lo ayudaría lo suficiente- ¿No lo entiendo, acaso no eres un demonio?- ~Nooopi… realmente yo soy un mago, no puedo ayudarte como lo hacia mi hermana y sé que tú tienes la pluma para ir al pasado o futuro~- Stuart tomo su collar haciendo que Zero se levantará y le quitará el collar -~Esto es algo muy importante … todo el mundo lo quiere para corregir sus errores del pasado y para ver su futuro jeje que locoooo~- Pero tu hermana me dijo que solo son ilusiones o recuerdos…-~Mintioo Stuu, realmente esto te puede ayudar a arreglar tu pasado y si quieres, ver tu futuro~- Entonces, puedo en este mismo instante volver donde se grabo el video el mañana e impedir el accidente ¿Verdad?- Zero asintió mientras abrazaba una almohada -~Pero si vuelves al pasado puedes no volver a ver algunas personas~- ¿Cómo? – Stuart pregunto hacia Zero quien estaba jugando con la almohada -~Si tu…~ (sonido de reloj)- Zero se levanto del piso, levanto a Stuart de su asiento y lo llevo a la entrada de la casa, Stuart no entendía lo que pasaba así que se detuvo -¿Qué haces Zero?- ~Ya es hora de irte Stu no puedes estar tanto tiempo por tu plumaaaa~- Stuart tomo su collar y vio que la pluma desapareció haciendo que la imagen que veía se distorsionara -~Stu nos vemos en tu mundo adiuuu~- Stuart cerró los ojos al abrirlos se encontró en su cuarto acostado en su cama y con su collar en la mano, reviso su celular para ver la hora, había pasado treinta minutos después de haber ido a su recuerdo aparte de visitar a Zero. Stuart se quito su ropa para poder dormir, al acostarse su celular vibro mostrando una foto. La foto era de Zero con una pijama de panda y Claire mandando un beso, debajo de la foto tenia escrito algo -~fiuu que bien me veo ¿no? ¿Te gusta lo dulce? Te invitare los mejores de la ciudad. ~- Stuart solo sonrió de lo agradable que era Zero, no era como su hermana de distante y algo mala para él, parecía un Murdoc pero en femenino.

En la mañana.

8:30 AM

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Stuart, su celular vibro haciendo que este despertara con dificultad de encontrar el celular. Al encontrarlo lo agarro pero cayó en su cara al no tomarlo bien. Vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje era de Zero. -~Hola dormilón Stuu hoy es un gran día nos veremos en una pastelería magnifica y Claire te manda besos fiuu fiuu huele a amor ~- Mientras Stuart bajaba el mensaje vio que Claire le había mandado una foto de ella mandándole un beso. Stuart se sonrojo al recordar que Claire estaba ese día intentando besarlo (aunque lo logro).

Amber estaba despertando para ir con su "compañero" Shiro y arreglar asuntos, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa para ir directo al aeropuerto. Temió que Stuart se sintiera solo pero lo que mas temía es que el supiera lo que es. Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con Shiro quien la esperaba -¿Qué haces aquí Shiro?- Shiro se acerco a ella y tomo sus maletas como todo un caballero, Amber no estaba segura de lo que hacia Shiro – Kuro regresarás a Japón eso es genial sabes que esto es lo mejor para tu amigo – No me llames así y… no es lo mejor para él- Shiro vio que Kuro estaba desanimada así que le tomo del mentón y la beso. Kuro se molesto haciendo que Shiro se avergonzara de sí mismo -¡Shiro! Tú ya no eres mi esposo desde el día que seguiste las ordenes de esa demonio- … (Vuelo número 32 está listo para abordar)… Kuro tomo sus maletas, fue directo hacia el avión junto con Shiro quien estaba callado.

Pensamiento de Shiro

-Tenía que hacerlo Kuro… Tenía que seguir las ordenes de esa demonio… ella tiene que pelear con nuestro enemigo.-

De vuelta con Stuart.

Stuart había salido de casa para ir a la pastelería que Zero le había invitado – Que mal que Amber se fue quería que conociera a Zero y Claire- mientras se acercaba a la pastelería vio que la gente se estaba acercando hacia una tienda de televisores donde se mostraba a Murdoc – Hola de nuevo mis esclavos el día 23 de diciembre nosotros Gorillaz haremos un concierto para ustedes y nuestro regreso ¿verdad chicos?- Las cámaras mostraron a Noodle saludando la cámara y… a 2D– 2D ha estado preparando todo por dentro de un mes quién lo diría ¿verdad Noodle?- Si es cierto 2D es talentoso- Todos los que habían visto la transmisión se emocionaron al ver que Gorillaz haría un concierto pero Stuart al verse a sí mismo en televisión lo dejo paralizado -~Hey Stuu ~- Stuart volteo y vio a dos personas que él no conocía el chico tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado con una vestimenta de pantalones sueltos y una camisa blanca mientras que la chica tenia el mismo tono de color de cabello, y vestía un uniforme escolar –Ehh… ¿Si?- ~Soy yo Zero pero en forma humana y ella es Claire ~- Claire se acerco hacia Stuart dándole un beso en la mejilla -~Hemos visto eso, al parecer ese eras tú pero no eras tú aunque podría ser tu ah que confuso~-

Zero vio que Stuart seguía pensando sobre lo que había visto así que lo tomo del brazo, mientras que Claire lo tomo del otro -~Hey hemos venido a disfrutar un poco de azúcar heee~- ~Si vamos lindo~- Dijo Claire abrazando a Stuart y haciendo que este se sonroje.

Dentro de la pastelería.

-~Delicioso~- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Zero y Claire. Stuart se divertía con ellos dos aunque eran algo extraños pero disfrutaba de su compañía –Les gusta demasiado lo dulce al parecer- Zero asintió comiéndose la galleta de un solo bocado -~Si los dulces son mi debilidad aunque a Claire la hace enamorarse mas jeje~- Stuart volteo a ver a Claire quien le guiño un ojo -~No es linda *w*~- Dijo Zero viendo lo que hizo Claire. –Zero tengo que encontrar a Noodle y saber donde esta esto me mata- Stuart dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa haciendo que Claire lo abrazara -~no te exaltes Stuu que tal si vas a ese concierto y consigues la ubicación donde ellos están~- Zero levanto la mirada, observaba detenidamente a Stuart haciendo que se sintiera incomodo -~Stu no puedes ir así a un concierto donde los integrantes te conocen~- Stuart sabia que eso era verdad si lo veían lo más probable era que no consiguiera la ubicación de ellos -~Stu-love tendrá un cambio de imagen~- Zero asintió a lo que dijo Claire.

Al terminar de comer en la pastelería los tres salieron a caminar un poco en la ciudad, Zero cargaba a Claire quien estaba durmiendo en su espalda. Mientras que ellos dos platicaban sobre lo que les gustaba –Yo nunca le temí a los zombies, me gustaría ser un zombie sinceramente- Zero miraba Stuart con desacuerdo mientras que él daba su opinión -~No creo que te guste ser un zombie… de momentos se les olvida que tenían que comprar un helado de fresa y traen uno de chocolate… te lo digo por experiencia~- Stuart y Zero rieron de la experiencia que tuvo con el zombie. Al llegar a un parque se sentaron en el pasto, Zero poso la cabeza de Claire en sus piernas para que durmiera mejor.

-~Y cuéntame Stu... al parecer la chica "Noodle" tiene un gran significado para ti- Stuart suspiro haciendo que Zero sonriera -~Amor lo más puro en el mundo de los humanos hee~- Ella realmente me hacía sentir en casa, al verla sonreír me hacia feliz y cuando se acercaba a mi temblaba, Noodle es lo más importante en mi vida- Stuart suspiro al pensar en Noodle, Zero veía como Stuart miraba el cielo, sabía que estaba enamorado-Zero ¿tú tienes a alguien importante?- Zero se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, mostro una sonrisa e acaricio la cabeza de Claire -~Claro que la tengo, es Claire solo mírala ella no es mago o un demonio…~- ¿Qué es, Zero?- ~Es una vampiro que hace tiempo mi familia había encontrado… no es linda~- Zero mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Claire, en la mente de Stuart recordaba aquellos momentos en los que Noodle y él salían de los Kong para ir al cementerio.

* * *

-(Recuerdo)-

Noodle estaba corriendo colina abajo con su guitarra, mientras que Stuart la seguía con dificultad ya que temía caerse –Vamos hoy es un gran día en el cementerio- Stuart la vio mientras corría y llegaba a tierra firme pero él cayo al resbalarse con la misma tierra. Al caer, Noodle corrió hacia Stuart levantándolo, se sonrieron mutuamente, caminaron hacia unas lapidas destruidas donde Noodle se sentó a un lado de una junto con Stuart –Noodle ¿Por qué estamos en el cementerio?- Porque hoy quiero salir de los Kong solo por un rato, así que elegí el cementerio- Stuart veía aterrorizado el lugar, pensaba que en algún momento un zombie podría atacarlos. Noodle notaba que Stuart temblaba hacia el miedo que le daba el lugar así que se acerco y le abrazo –No temas, yo estoy contigo- Stuart se sonrojo ante el abrazo de Noodle, que escondió su cara con sus manos. Noodle rio levemente de lo sucedido, se alejo un poco de Stuart para tomar su guitarra – Tocare algo tranquilo ¿estás de acuerdo?- Stuart asintió, Noodle empezó a tocar gentilmente las cuerdas de la guitarra haciendo que se escuchara la más dulce melodía.  
-(fin del recuerdo)-

* * *

-~Vaya, vaya. Has obtenido un recuerdo hermoso con ella ¿verdad?- Stuart salió de su tranquila mente, observo a Zero quien le sonreía – Vi… ¿viste mi recuerdo?- ~Claro, no recuerdas que yo te ayudare a seguir tu camino pero por lo que veo, tu puedes obtener algunos recuerdos que aun te faltan y no lo habías notado jeje~- Stuart vio hacia el cielo, estaba tomando un color anaranjado, ya iba anochecer. Zero veía que Stuart veía el cielo así que decidió que ya era hora de irse. Cargo a Claire de nuevo y ayudo a Stuart a levantarse del pasto -~Okay, Stuuu es hora de irnos~- Stuart se despidió de Zero e acaricio la cabeza Claire -~oh casi lo olvido, en una semana tendrás tu cambio de look~- ¿Mi cambio de look?- ~Si tontito, para ir al concierto, adiós~- Stuart veía como Zero se alejaba, tomo su celular para ver la hora, eran las 6:30 PM y el decidió caminar por el parque unos minutos.

Stuart revisaba en su celular el sitio web de Gorillaz, había cambiado un poco el sitio web, pero lo que le asombraba eran las fotos de Murdoc junto con Noodle y su otro yo. Veía que su "gemelo" estaba serio en todas las fotos, en ninguna foto mostraba una sonrisa. -¿Quién será él?- Mientras baja poco a poco las imágenes de ellos vio que habían grabado un video de presentación de "2D".

(Video)

-Hola chicos y chicas hoy les mostrare a su querido y amado 2D- Las cámaras voltearon hacia un 2D serio con una camisa blanca con corbata y unos pantalones negros – Hola… la banda estará de vuelta. Con un nuevo álbum y nuevos videos- suspira. Entra en escena Noodle quien lo abraza por la espalda, mientras que 2D seguía en estado neutral –Es cierto la banda volverá ¡yupi!- "2D" toma de los brazos a Noodle y muestra una sonrisa forzada hacia las cámaras.

Murdoc entra en escena tomando de los hombros a "2D" y Noodle –Volveremos al escenario –

(Fin del video)

Stuart repitió el video en el que se mostraba a su "gemelo", mientras lo veía, sabía que no tenía ninguna diferencia solo que era más serio que él mismo. –El... Es solo una copia mía- se decía mientras veía su celular –Yo soy 2D, el no lo es- Stuart temblaba de furia al ver su remplazo pero una chica de cabello largo hasta los hombros lo saludo haciendo que se tranquilizara – ¡Hey Stu!- Hola Paula ¿Qué haces?- Paula mostraba las bolsas que tenía en las manos – Fui a comprar refrigerios para esta noche y ¿tú qué haces?- Stuart mostro su celular a Paula quien lo tomo – ¿Qué tiene Stuart? Es solo tu entrevista que tuviste la semana pasada- Paula devolvió el celular haciendo que Stuart se sintiera extraño consigo mismo –Paula, este de aquí no soy yo- Paula lo miraba como si estuviese diciéndole una broma pero Stuart, en su tono de voz se hacía más aguda –Vamos Paula este no soy yo ¿acaso soy muy serio?- Stu realmente te has vuelto serio así que no se de lo que hablas- Stuart no sabía cómo explicarle a Paula que él quien estaba en la pantalla era un remplazo así que le pidió prestado el celular de Paula para entrar al sitio web -¿Qué haces Stu?- Intentare que me conteste mi otro yo- ¿Cómo?- Paula veía como Stuart tecleaba en su celular hasta que escucho el bip de haber enviado un mensaje –En este sitio Web los integrantes de la banda contestan sus preguntas a sus fans así que yo le escribí una pregunta a mi otro yo, y observarás que él me responderá- Paula no entendía lo que decía Stuart, creía que se había vuelto loco, Stuart se acerco a Paula junto con el celular para ver si le contestaban – Stu esto no funciona creo que debería…(bip).-Justo cuando Paula se iba su celular vibro, reviso el mensaje que por suerte fue respondido –S..Stu... ¡mira!-¡Te lo dije!- Pero ¿Cómo? si tu estas aquí- Stuart se sentía aliviado al demostrarle a Paula que ese no era él –Porque quien está con la banda no soy yo sino un remplazo mío- Paula se sentía mal por haber tomado a Stuart como a un loco. Paula se disculpo con Stuart, y se fue hacia su casa, dejándolo solo en el parque.

Camina directo a casa, al llegar se tiro al sofá. –Soy un genio Jejeje-

(Lo que decía el mensaje)

-Hola 2D, soy tu mayor fan, me preguntaba si tu cantarías los primeros singles del nuevo álbum.

-2D: Hola, claro que cantaré los primeros singles del nuevo álbum solo espera hasta el concierto.

Fin del capítulo 4

* * *

_**¿Quien sera ese "2D? ¿Por qué Stuart se comporto agresivamente con la demonio? no lo sé.**_

_** Espero y les haya gustado mis personajes como Zero y Claire, Pronto el capitulo 5 llegará !**_

_**Nota: Shiro: blanco  
Kuro: negro  
Olvide mencionarle en la continuación anterior. **_


End file.
